


【昱火焚深】忍不住

by maoliangxin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoliangxin/pseuds/maoliangxin
Summary: 现实背景 小甜饼
Kudos: 3





	【昱火焚深】忍不住

蔡程昱很少在镜头面前cue周深，这是他和周深的约定——他们的恋情，除了天知地知你知我知外，不能再有第三个人知道。周深是保密局局长，而作为大嘴巴拥有者的蔡程昱却没那说话滴水不漏的能力，只能选择尽量不要让嘴里出现“深哥”相关情报。

除非忍不住。

蔡程昱也放心大胆地认为，湖里的兄弟们肯定不知道他俩的事儿。毕竟他很少在录制期间在周深周围晃悠，只是尽量让男朋友在自己的视线范围内而已，最多再隔空wink一下。至于节目外缠着老年组一起吃夜宵聊天练歌啥的，谁能想到他是为了找男朋友呢？车上经常坐一起也不算什么奇怪的事，他们在一起的时候没有什么过分的动作。

除非忍不住。

周深被逼到角落靠着车窗缩着脖子。

蔡程昱老是忍不住。

凌晨两点半正返回酒店的大巴车里，后面三四排座椅都是“老年人”，此时全部陷入沉沉睡眠，无一例外。更前排的小年轻们大多在玩手机，还有一起吃鸡的、打王者的，交流的声音不大不小。周深和蔡程昱坐在最后一排的角落，车窗帘拉的严实，一片漆黑，他们的存在感几乎为零。

蔡程昱把脸埋在周深脖子旁边，撅着嘴蹭他。他头发喷了发胶，硬硬的有点扎人，周深耳朵被刺得很痒，一边小声说：“蔡蔡，别蹭了。”一边往旁边躲，身子都快完全贴在车窗上了。

因为音量很小，他这一句话没一个字是实的，全是气音，软得要命。蔡程昱没听太清，只听到撩人的“蔡蔡”两字，感觉脸有些发热，他伸手把周深的腰搂住，厚而蓬松的羽绒服埋住他的手臂。

“深哥。”他嘴唇一开一合蹭着周深颈侧的肌肤，“我想……想……”

周深被他的呼吸吹的脖子热乎乎的，耳朵也热了，伸手推他：“想什么想，你不想。”

“真想。”蔡程昱一把抓住他的手，压着嗓子，试图突破自己的低音极限，“想亲你一口。”

周深“噫”了一声，揉揉自己的胳膊，受不了地说：“何必呢蔡蔡，你一个男高音。”

蔡程昱也知道自己故意压低音太做作，憨憨地笑了一下，亲亲他的指尖：“深哥。”

周深抽回手，在黑暗之中翻了个白眼，蔡程昱看不到，就算看到了也毫不退缩：“体谅一下年轻人。”

哪怕是作为血气方刚的小年轻，蔡程昱忍不住的频率也有点儿太高了。而且俩人独处的时候也没那么黏人啊。

周深说：“马上就到酒店了。”

蔡程昱立刻get到他的意思：“行。”却捧着他的脸亲了下去。周深瞪大眼睛，被这次突袭吓得浑身紧绷。因为嘴唇严丝合缝地贴着，舌头在口腔里搅动的水声被好好地吞咽下去，他们在黑暗的角落里无声接吻。推又不好推开，回应肯定不行，万一撩出火了咋办，周深只能紧紧地抓着蔡程昱的手腕僵着。

蔡程昱是初生牛犊不怕虎，越是这样的场合越想在崩盘的边缘大鹏展翅自由飞翔。他觉得超刺激，手指揉着周深小小的耳垂，用尽恋爱以来飞速进步的吻技，吻得周深身子都软了，呼吸有些乱，甚至不由自主地发出甜软的低哼。

周深听到自己那半喘不喘的声音，脑子嗡地一下，完了，他一哼哼唧唧，蔡程昱铁定得寸进尺。蔡程昱还真没让他失望，侧头吻他的下颌、颈侧，手也摸到了他的大腿。

周深腿很细，因缺乏运动全都是软肉，特别好捏，蔡程昱手也蛮大的，半包着他的腿。他两条腿并拢试图夹住蔡程昱的手，然而后者毫无阻力地从腿中往里摸，摸得大腿内侧一阵酥痒。蔡程昱刚摸到腿根，就听见耳边凉飕飕的一句：“你最好给自己留条活路，蔡蔡。”

蔡程昱正上头呢，说：“牡丹花下死，做鬼也……”

周深捏起他手背上一片儿肉，慢慢使劲儿：“你再试试？”

疼痛漫上来，蔡程昱终于脱离上头状态，小声说：“诶错了错了，哥，我错了。”

“坐好。”

他乖乖正襟危坐：“噢。”

“回酒店你就别想了。”

“啊？”他愁眉苦脸，“不至于吧深哥。”

周深下了死令：“不商量。”

“我真忍不住了嘛，都这么久……”

“忍不住也得给我忍。”

“哥哥……”

“闭嘴。”

面对小百灵，高贵王子今天也很卑微呢。

fin.


End file.
